


Night Vale story contest thing

by AkumaMaito



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:22:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24529834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkumaMaito/pseuds/AkumaMaito
Summary: For Night Vale writing contest





	Night Vale story contest thing

I walked in an empty, pale gray, corridor, I didn't know how I got here, I didn't remember who I was, or what I was, I looked down suddenly, I wore a weird gown, it was a pale blue. I didn't remember my voice, I attempted to talk but no sound came out. I continued to walk, and walk, it seemed to go on forever, before seeing a metal door, I did not even know why I was walking, or what that door was, I put my hand out, touching the cold metal. It opened, a whirring sound suddenly happening, I flinched. I saw a person, their back was to me, they had short, blond hair, a black, long sleeved shirt, and black baggy pants, along with black boots. They turned around, they had black eye sockets and were very pale. The eye sockets had dark magenta pin pricks and looked as if he could see straight through me.

"When did you escape" They said, their voice was dark and deep, though not masculine. I attempted to talk again, "I-I'm not sure" I replied. My voice was shaky, I could not control it. "What do you remember." They asked, "N-Nothing." They continued to ask me questions, like what languages I knew, numbers that came to my head when they asked, colors that appealed to me out of a few that they showed me. The questions seemed odd, but I answered them truthfully. Then, they did something. Their eye socket turned dark purple, changing from the magenta it was before, and I felt like air, they moved me along with them, careful not to let me hit any doors or roofs. We both stayed silent as the purple haze continued to envelope me and move me along. We went like this for a while, before reaching a door like before. They moved me to the front and said, in a language I could understand but wasn't English, "Press your hand to the door.", and so I did. It opened, a dark gray room before me. It had a rubix cube, paper and a odd silver line, and a bed-like thing, though it was not a bed. They talked again in the language, "Rest, we have tests in the morning."

They walked out and closed the door, leaving me in the room. I lie down but couldn't sleep, I wondered what would happen, what the tests were, who I was. I soon fell asleep, thoughts swarming my head, and had a dream..

"Hello, Akuma" I heard a voice, light and happy, I turned around and saw someone, slightly shorter than me. They had short, brown hair, their eyes were a pale pink, they had deep brown skin and wore dark purple knee length shorts, a red shirt, and black and white sneakers. The name, it did not sound like my name, I looked around, there was a mirror. I looked at myself, I was a girl, about 5'8, I had long, straight, black hair with a silver streak on the left side, it was up in a pony tail, and I looked to have Asian ancestry, south Korean, maybe. I wore a dark purple dress and black boots. I was pretty, I thought, but this is not who I am. I am not this pretty girl with the silver and black hair. A faint song played in the background, though no lyrics, I recognized it, though not from where. It was light an pretty as well. "Uh, where am I, who am I?" I said, my voice had an accent, British, I liked it, it sounded like a mix of British and Japanese actually. "Akuma, we're in the forest, remember? We camped here last night." The other person said. "Who are you?" I said, making their eyes widen in disbelief. "I'm Lyalan, remember? Your sister? Come on, we need to get packed up, Doko is going to pick us up in ten." Lyalan said. Lyalan, such an odd name, and I still couldn't tell their gender. "Who is Doko?" I asked. "Your sister! Do you have amnesia? Are you okay?" They said, panic showing in their voice. "Uh, maybe, I don't remember anything, I don't know who I am, who you are, who anyone is." I said, before hearing someone call out, I didn't know who they were. The calling out was not human, more like static, or mumbling but louder.

I sat up, I still heard the calling out, but recognized it this time. "Subject 2-5-3, wake up, it is time for your tests." They said, the voice. The voice from the person earlier, I looked over and saw the person wearing basically the same outfit but with a lab coat. "Come with me." They said, and I followed. The floor was cold, and they brought me to a new area, pressing their hand to the door. It opened. Huh, mine opened them last time, maybe that's only for a few doors. "Sit down." They said, gesturing to a chair in the middle of the room. I sat down, it was metal, just like most of the other things here. "Put your arms on the sides of the chair, do not talk, this will be painful." They said. I immediately had a terrified look on my face, even though I couldn't see it, it was there. They wrote on a clipboard and then turned around, walking over to the door and pressing a previously unnoticed button. They pressed it, latching my hands in place, they could not move, he gave me a shot in my left arm, left for a few minutes, and came back. I looked around lazily, and then closed my eyes slightly. He had an odd device in his hand, it looked painful. I kept my eyes closed and waited, and I felt excruciatingly bad pain, it felt like something was drilling into my muscles and bones. My skin was ripped apart. This was torture. This was all in my left hand, I passed out, woke up, passed out again, this happened for most of the 'procedure,' before he gave me a drink that made me pass out for good.

I woke up again later, not knowing how long it had been. My right eye hurt horribly and my hand felt numb, but still painful. I looked around with my left eye, pushing my hair out of my face. I was back in the room I fell asleep in the previous night. I attempted to get up but the pain didn't help much, I looked around and attempted to go to the exit, it looked clear. I put my hand to it, but it put shock through my whole body. I screamed out in pain. I heard footsteps, and attempted to get away from the shock barrier. "Oh, you're up, come with me, subject. We have work to do." They said. This worried me, my hand and eye already hurt, and I think I felt an eye patch, I was worried for my self. Could or would he really kill me?


End file.
